An electronic device refers to a device that performs a particular function, for example, outputs stored information as audio or video, according to an embedded program. The electronic device may be embodied as an electronic appliance, an electronic note, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, a vehicle navigation system, or the like. As the integration of an electronic device has increased and high-volume and ultra-high-speed wireless communication has come into common use, various functions are able to be mounted on a single mobile communication terminal. For example, a mobile communication terminal includes a communication function as well as an entertainment function such as a game, a multimedia function for playback of music/video, communication and security functions for mobile banking, and a function for schedule management or an electronic wallet.
The electronic device is capable of providing various functions to users through wireless communication. The electronic device may include antennas having various forms or structures for communication using various frequencies.
According to existing technologies, there may be numerous difficulties in securing a space for installing an antenna in an electronic device, for example, a mobile communication terminal. For instance, due to downsizing of an electronic device, it may be difficult to secure a sufficient physical interval between circuit devices and the antenna.
When a radiator included as at least a portion of the antenna is disposed in adjacent to the surface of the electronic device, a physical distance between circuit devices (for example, a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) interconnection, a PCB ground, a semiconductor chip, a resistance capacitor, or an inductor) and the radiator included as at least a portion of the antenna may be secured, but radiation performance may be distorted by an influence of a human body.